Structural framing systems are in widespread use. A conventional structural framing system comprises elongated structural members, typically of extruded aluminum construction, which have glazing pockets formed on their opposing faces. The glazing pockets are adapted to receive the lateral edge of a glazing panel, such as a window pane. The structural members will also typically define longitudinal channels within the glazing pocket for receiving the longitudinal edges of glazing gaskets.
In certain instances, one of the glazing pockets of a structural member may not be used, for example, where one side of the structural member defines a door opening. In such instances, it is desirable for both aesthetic and functional reasons to conceal the unused glazing pocket. Toward that end, a variety of filler plates have been empolyed for covering the empty glazing pocket.
Since glazing pocket fillers are employed in part for aesthetic reasons, it is desirable to provide a filler which can be fastened to the glazing pocket without the need for exposed fasteners. Glazing pocket fillers thus typcially fall into one of two categories: slide-in fillers or snap-in fillers. Both types of fillers comprise a cover plate having a pair of outwardly extending legs attached to its rear surface. The cover plate is dimensioned to span the glazing pocket, and the legs are configured to engage the structural member to retain the filler in place. The slide-in variety of glazing pocket filler typically has a pair of relatively short legs, and the filler is slid onto the structural member from one end before the framing system is erected. In one widely used configuration, a slide-in glazing pocket filler has legs which engage the gasket channels to retain the filler in place. Slide-in glazing pocket fillers suffer a number of disadvantages, however, the primary disadvantage being that the filler must be installed during the process of erecting the framing system. If the worker installing the framing system neglects to install the slide-in filler when the framing system is erected, or if the filler later becomes damaged and requires replacement, a slide-in filler plate cannot be installed once the framing system is erected.
The second variety of glazing pocket fillers, the snap-in glazing pocket filler, has relatively longer legs which permit the filler to be sanpped on to the structural member from the side. This arrangement presents certain advantages over the slide-in filler, in that the filler may be installed after the framing system has been erected. Despite this advantage, however, prior art snap-in glazing pocket fillers suffer certain disadvantages. Both the snap-in filler and the frame member must be manufactured with great precision for the filler to engage the frame member properly, and even minor variations of the frame member or filler within manufacturing tolerances may result in an improper fit, causing the filler to rattle or slide within the glazing pocket. There are a number of other causes of improper fit in addition to manufacturing tolerances. For example, anodizing an aluminum structural member will etch away material and thus reduce the dimensions of the extrusion. Conversely, if the member is painted, the additional layer(s) of material will increase the dimensions of the extrusions. Or, as the dies used in the extrusion manufacturing process begin to wear, the dimensions of the resulting extrusion will increase, which again affects tolerances and can result in an undependable fit of the glazing pocket filler.
Another problem which affects te fit of the filler within the glazing pocket concerns the elasticity of the extruded aluminum legs which engage the structural member to retain the filler in place. If the legs are bent beyond their elastic limit, that is, past their yield point, during the installation procedure, the legs will not spring back to their full extent. Legs which are thus deformed will not snugly grip the walls of the glazing pocket, leading to the aforementioned problems of the filler rattling and sliding within the glazing pocket. This problem is compounded in contermporary "narrow profile" frame members, wherein one of the glazing pocket is considerably shallower than in a full-width frame member. With the shallower glazing pocket, the legs of the glazing pocket filler must be correspondingly shorter. Since the distance by which the legs must deflect inwardly in order to snap into the glazing pocket remains unchanged in comparison to a full-width frame member, the shorter legs require a greater angular deflection, thus increasing the likelihood that the legs will be bent beyond their elastic limit and not fully return to their normal position to firmly engage the walls of the glazing pocket, with the disadvantages hereinabove enumerated.
Thus, there is a need to provide a glazing pocket filler which can be securely mounted to a framing system after erection without the need for exposed fasteners.
There is a further need for a snap-in glazing pocket filler which will provide a secure and dependable fit despite variations resulting from manufacturing tolerances.
There is still another need for a snap-in glazing pocket filler which can be installed without bending the legs past their elastic limit and thereby permanently deforming the legs and thereby adversely affecting the fit of the filler.
There is also a need for a snap-in glazing pocket filler which can provide a dependable fit in the shallow glazing pocket of a narrow profile frame member.